Enigma
by MakePaaastaNotWar
Summary: ON HIATUS! 50 themes challenge. Various genres, depending on the theme, including AU, shouen-ai, and crack. Various characters. Rated T to be safe.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Yeah, I decided to do one of these. Each one will be vastly different—some yaoi, some AU, some crack, basically, whatever I feel like writing and whatever fits the theme. They'll each be independent one-shots/drabbles, unless indicated otherwise. For the most part they'll be centered on L or Light, since they're easy to write for, but probably some stuff for other characters too. I may or may not end up extending it to 100 themes, but first I want to tackle 50. BTW, these aren't my themes; I got them by searching '100 theme challenges' on Google—I think they're from an old DeviantART contest. I'll update whenever I feel like it, but hopefully it'll be pretty frequently. I want to do mostly crack, but I've never written crack before, so we'll see how that turns out. The first few won't be crack, though. I'll stick to what I know for the first impressions. :D This one is AU, with implied shouen-ai. **

**Disclaimer****: Do I even need one of these? I mean, writing on FANfiction sort of implies that I own nothing….**

1—Introduction:

_-Light-_

Wide obsidian eyes were trained on me.

Every time I glanced in their direction, they were examining me. Their owner crouched, not moving, in a red plastic chair at a table across the coffee shop from me. A slice of strawberry cake sat on a plate in front of him and every time I glanced over, more cake had disappeared, although I never saw him take any bites of it.

He was rather handsome, with unruly dark hair and soft pale skin. His posture was admittedly terrible and he sat in the most awkward position. Dark bags hung under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in months. Although on paper he would be utterly unattractive, he was strangely alluring. Something about him just caught my attention and made it near impossible for me to turn away.

And, of course, those eyes. They were an immensely dark color, but at the same time the brightest thing in the room. They went on for ages and ages. I'd always considered the thought that the eyes were windows to the soul completely laughable, but, looking into this man's eyes, I couldn't help but think that it might be true. They were slightly wet and wide with curiosity—they also held deep fascination, as if I was some unusual specimen and he was a scientist examining me. I should have felt uncomfortable, but I wasn't.

We continued like that, silently watching each other without any intent of moving, until I finished my coffee. Dumping the paper cup into the trash, I prepared to leave when a hand caught my arm. I followed the pale arm up, until my eyes met the ones that had entranced me moments ago.

"Hello," the man greeted me, "my name is L." His face remained stoic, and his voice emotionless. "Sorry for staring."

"It's okay," I responded with a grin. "I'm Light."

"Nice to meet you, Light."

**Reviewskies, pleaseskies? :3 (and sorry for the lengthy A/N up there, I promise it won't happen again! [nah, it prol'ly will])**


	2. Love

**A/N:**** I'm just having so much fun with these! Here's the second one already. I've already finished the next two, although I might not post 'em for a while since I'm gonna be away. **

2—Love:

_-Third Person-_

Neither Light nor L had much experience with love.

I mean, it was only to be expected. L was extremely reclusive, not to mention constantly bogged down by work. He didn't have time for women, and didn't care, either. Romance simply didn't matter to him. Not to mention the fact that his poor hygiene repulsed most girls, anyway.

Light, on the other hand, was adored by the female population. Misa Amane was proof of that. Throughout his schooling, he had constantly been confessed to. Girls loved him. He would occasionally go on a date or two but, really, never cared for any of the women. He considered himself to be far superior to them. They were good pawns, but not much else.

Both men went about their duties without even thinking about women. Light attempted to kill L, L attempted to find proof that Light was Kira. Both of their lives had meaning and a purpose.

They didn't need a silly thing like love.

**I tricked you, didn't I? The theme is love, so you expected some fluffy yaoi, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU? I decided to sum up L and Light's feelings towards love in the canon since, let's face it, L and Light hooking up (with anyone, really) is pretty far-fetched. There will be some, but not a lotta, LxLight, since they're sorta enemies. Definitely some MelloxMatt. Any LxLight will be AU. **

**(Ugh, these A/Ns are turning out longer than the actual stories. Sorry~!)**


End file.
